Tutor Session: music lasts forever
by Drarry-6969
Summary: Ino is going to tutor Garra a heir to a music compony everything he needs to know. Ino loves Gaaras' step-brothers band and wants to go out with the lead singer. How does Garra feel/react to this? Read to find out..R&R please !
1. After school session

Chapter 1

After school section

I woke up that morning to my mom screaming in my ear. "Honey! It's time to wake up! Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto-kun are here!" I sit up groaning, not wanting to move just yet. I move to my closet and put on my school uniform; which is a red silk button-up t-shirt, a black suit coat, a black and red plaid skirt that went down to my knees, and black knee-high socks.

I walk down stairs still pulling one of my socks on and the other one in my mouth. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were standing in the front hall at the door waiting for me. I get the first sock and shoe on and start to put the other on. "So what ya guys want to do after school today?" I ask putting on my other sock and shoe.

"Hey can we go to that new music shop in Kyoto? They have a new cd from the 'Rock Life'. Want to go get a copy, Ino-chan?" Naruto asks, opening the door and walking out with us. I grab my school bag and run out the door closing it behind me.

"Ya, we can go but I have to tutor someone after school. Tsunade-sensei said he was a 'special' reason and he just transfer over from Kyota High school. So I have to help catch him up to what we have done so far." I say as we walk through the front gate of school.

"So how long are you going to help him?" Sakura asks.

"Oh, just about a month or so. I start today, so maybe I can meet you guys at my house at 5. Sound good?" I ask, looking at Naruto and Sasuke, knowing Sakura would agree.

"Hn" is all Sasuke says. "Ok, that sounds great!" Naruto says excited, running off to join Shikamaru and Choji.

"So Sasuke, do you want to go to the school shop and get a drink?" Sakura asks, looking at Sasuke.

"Sure." Sasuke walks ahead and heads toward the school shop at the other end of the school. Sakura runs to catch up with him.

I sigh and close my eyes looking down. I head to class and meet up with Tamari and Tenten. Kankuro was sitting in the back with Gaara and Neji, talking about the exam next month. I sigh again, thinking about the guy a have to help at the end of 4th period.

Kakashi-sensei walked in and started class. We learned about battle plans and Taijutzu, boring but sensei said it was mandatory.

After the bell rang for lunch, I walked over to the school shop and found Naruto crouching and staring intensely at the glass that had cakes and bread. I walked over to him and asked, "So which are you trying to decide between?" I asked looking at the glass case.

"The melon bread or the banana and strawberry cake." he said glancing back at me then stands stretching as if he had been there a long time." So which one do you think is better, Ino-nii-chan?" Naruto asks.

"Hmm. Well I say that the melon bread is good but the cake is good to." I say crossing my arms think about it. "Well how about this, since I'm hungry and you're hungry. Why don't I buy the cake and you buy the bread and we split it, K?" I ask looking at Naruto.

"OK!" he yells pulling me to the counter and asking the clerk for melon bread and a banana and strawberry cake. We head out to the top of the building and meet the gang there, (aka Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Choji.) we all sat at the edge of the building, Shikamaru and Sasuke leaning on the fence talking about 1st class and the battle plans. Kankuro was sitting on the ground eating some bread and drinking water. Sakura and Choji were talking about which cake was better and Choji eating a bag of chips.

I sit next to Sakura and Naruto sits next to me. I pull out the bread from the bag and ripped it in half, giving half to Naruto.

"So how do you want to split the cake Ino-chan?" Naruto asks taking out the cake and placing it in front of us both.

"You can eat half then I can eat half. Sound good?" I ask handing Naruto a small plastic fork.

"Ok." Naruto says taking the fork and starts eating from the small end of the cake. "This is good." He says with a mouth full of the cake.

"So Ino-nee-chan. Do you know who you're going to be tutoring after school today?" Sakura asks. I turn to her, and shake my head.

"No. I'm going to lady Tsunade after this and see who I'm helping and what time I'm going to the library. Hey Naruto can I have the other half now?" I ask finishing my bread and taking the fork from Naruto and wiping it off on a napkin.

After lunch I went down to lady Tsunades' office, knocking on the door. I open the door after hearing her say come in. "lady Tsunade, I'm here for the new student that I am tutoring today."

"Yes, please have a seat. You will be helping Gaara Sabaku, the second in line to a very wealthy company. So treat him kindly as best as you can. Now, you will meet him right after school in the library. I will give you a couple books on what I'd like for you to help him with." She pulls out a stack of books and hands them to me.

I sit back down and see that she gave my about 8 books. "Thank you, lady Tsunade. I will do this as best as I can." I say and stand to bow.

"Thank you Miss Yamanaka. And I hope you know this is for extra credit and not for fun. You will be getting 50 extra points. So please, take good care of mister Sabaku." She says nodding. I walk out and head to home room, its free period so I was going to study on what she had to do.

I'm staring at the mathematics book Tsunade gave me while I sit at a desk. Kankuro walks up to me and asks, "So I hear you're going to tutor Gaara, huh? Well good luck with that." he says turning around and walked away.

"So is he hard to tutor or something?" I mutter to myself. I close the book and move on to an algebra book and start from page 3.

By the time I'm on page 15 Kakashi-sensei walks in and starts the class by teaching us language arts and reading/writing tips. By the time class ended we all wanted to go home and sleep. But of course I have to go and tutor Gaara.

I sigh and get up from my desk. I pick up the book I need for the tutor session and put them in my bag. I walk out of the room saying a bye to everyone and head to the library.

No one was there so I took a set and pulled out the book I was going to need and another book for me to read. 'Music in of Year' was the book I was reading and I was on the 3rd one already. I lean back in my chair and start to read. After about 15 minutes I set my head down on the table and try to read. My eyes close and I fall asleep.

Chapter 2

Dinner request

I feel a violent shake on my shoulder and wake up. I sit up quickly and my eyes fly open. I turn around to see a red haired, blue eyed, too thick of looking eyeliner, boy. My eyes widen and stand up abundantly, "I'm sorry. I didn't-"I'm cut off by the boy.

"No, it's alright. I'm here waiting for someone and I saw you sleeping and thought that you might want to go home and do that rather than here." He says smirking. "So I'm assuming you're here to study or what?" he asked nodding to the books on the table.

I sigh sitting back down, "no I'm here to tutor someone. Actually he was supposed to be here a little while ago." I say looking around then at the clock. _I was asleep for 15 minutes, danm_, I thought to myself.

"So you're the one to tutor me, huh?" he says crossing his arms and smiling. "Was it that boring waiting for me?" he asks.

My eyes widen and my jaw drops in amaze meant. "Y-Your G-Gaara. I-I'm so sorry, I didn't realize…" I start to stutter. I stand back up and trip on the chair and fall backwards. Before I hit the ground, Gaara catches my arm and pulls me to him.

I blink in amazement of the action. One of my hands are in his and the other one on his shoulder. His other hand is on my upper back keeping me close. I blush, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-to…" I trail off and look away still blushing.

He smirks and let's go of my hand but still stands there, "No problem." I look at him and he smiles. "So are we going to get to the study or not?" he asks pulling back and turning around to get to the other side of the table sitting in front of me.

I sit down and move a strand of lose hair behind my ear. I open a book and start to ask what he needs help on. When I look up from the book I notice that Gaara's paying more attention to me then the book. I sigh and close my eyes, closing the book and looking back at him. He smiles, "Why'd you stop?" he asks.

I look at him questioningly, "Pay more attention to the book and not me please." I say and reopen the book. He sighs, "Ok, Ok." He chuckles, but he pays attention the whole time until 15 minutes before we have to go.

"So. Would you mind if I walked you home?" Gaara asks looking up from the problems he was writing down and finishing.

I look up from the paper he was writing on and stare at him for a minute. "Um, ya that's fine I guess." I look around then back at him. I smile, "only if you finish the problems that I gave you then ya, you can." He groans and starts to complain. I laugh and tell him to finish.

He finishes 2 minutes before when the tutor session ends. He smiles looking up from his paper, "Done and ready to walk you home." I smile and pack up all my things and the books.

We head to the library door and we head out. By the time we get to the front gate, my arms hurt from all the extra books in my bag. I sigh, "You know you don't have to walk me home." He smiles and takes my bag and flings it over his shoulder. He smiled, "No problem. Just doing something for the one who has to take free time out of there day to tutor me. So don't worry, its nothing." He said and walked out of the gate.

I stood there for a minute. I shook my head and run to catch up with Gaara.

"So which direction?" he asked. I point to right and looked at him. He nodded his head and started off that direction. I followed him till I stop to look at the flowers at a near-by store that my mom worked at.

"Their pretty huh? My aunt ran the shop till she died last year. Now my mom owns it and…" I trail off and sighed. "Well let's just say things got a whole lot better and I'm now able to attend Konoha high school." I shrug and look at the sidewalk. I take a deep breath and looked up.

Gaara was standing there looking down at the sidewalk. He closed he eyes and sighed, "Well we better get you home before it gets to dark." He looks up and nods in the direction we were heading. I nod and follow him to my house.

My mom walks out and stops at the front door, "Oh honey, who is this? Is this the boy you are tutoring?" my mom asks.

"Yes, mom, he was just walking my home right Gaara-kun?" I say turning around to face Gaara.

"Oh, thank you Sabuto-kun. Please won't you stay for dinner?" my mom asked, looking at me with a look that said 'let him stay for dinner and no but's' kind of look. I sighed and grabbed Gaara's arm and nearly dragged him inside before he could answer.

After dinner, mom told me to bring him up to my room and maybe study a little more. I sighed and walked up stairs. Gaara followed and closed the door behind him. I sat down on the bed sitting cross-legged at the foot of the bed. Gaara walked over and sat down at the other end. The bed was a small twin bed so there wasn't much room.

I look around the room and stand up to grab a book from my desk. I walk back to the bed, sitting where I had before. "So what do you want to do now?" I ask, opening the book and starting from where I had left off.

"I don't know. Maybe we could…" he stops and leans over and looks at my book. I lean to the side staring at him wide eyed. "What book are you reading?" he asks looking from the book to me and back.

"Um, just a random book. I've read it before, you can barrow it if you'd like." I say closing the book and handing it to him. He takes it and flips it to the back. His eyes widen as he reads the bake of the bands that are in it.

"HE DID WHAT?" he yells, flipping through the book and stopping on my favorite band. 'Rock Life'. He read through the pages faster than I could keep up with. "No, no no no no. If that happens then…" he finally realizes that I'm sitting next to him wide eyed. "Oh, um, sorry. Well you see…"he pauses and sighs" you see the lead singer of the band 'Rock Life' is my brother. Well step-brother." He looks at me.

"Your step-brother…is the lead singer…of the band…'Rock Life'?" I ask, my eyes widen farther, if possible. Gaara nods his head still looking at me. "So then that means…" I look at the book then back at Gaara.

He scratches the back of his head, "Ya, I guess you could say I'm second in line for a music company." He looks me in the eyes, smirking. I look at him in pure surprise.

I surprise Gaara and myself by flinging my arms around his neck and hugging him, pushing us both backwards on the bed.

Our faces were inches from each other's. He looks at me in complete, utter shock from below as I lay on top of him. I sit up abundantly, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-to…" I stutter out. I realize my position and bush deeply, feeling the heat rise to my face. I'm sitting in his lap, both of my legs on either side of his waist and his hands on my waist lightly.

"No need to worry." Gaara smiles mischievously. He removes his right hand from my waist and places it on the back of my neck, pulling me down closer to him. When his lips lightly brush mine I freeze.

He licks his lips, the tip of his tong touching my lips. I gasp, a slight shiver running down my spine. Gaara took it as a sign to go on and kisses me softly, waiting for a reaction. My eyes widen in surprise. My mind told me to pull back and panic, but my body leans into the kiss, pressing harder against his body.


	2. Dinner request

rikuxroxas here~! Disclamer: dont own any Naruto stuff...wish for gaara though..maybe sasuke for sakura(aka a friend of mine)but no...gaara XD~!

hope you guys love/like it!R&R~! rikuxroxas-696 over and out~! XDxd

* * *

Chapter 2

Dinner request

I feel a violent shake on my shoulder and wake up. I sit up quickly and my eyes fly open. I turn around to see a red haired, blue eyed, too thick of looking eyeliner, boy. My eyes widen and stand up abundantly, "I'm sorry. I didn't-"I'm cut off by the boy.

"No, it's alright. I'm here waiting for someone and I saw you sleeping and thought that you might want to go home and do that rather than here." He says smirking. "So I'm assuming you're here to study or what?" he asked nodding to the books on the table.

I sigh sitting back down, "no I'm here to tutor someone. Actually he was supposed to be here a little while ago." I say looking around then at the clock. _I was asleep for 15 minutes, danm_, I thought to myself.

"So you're the one to tutor me, huh?" he says crossing his arms and smiling. "Was it that boring waiting for me?" he asks.

My eyes widen and my jaw drops in amaze meant. "Y-Your G-Gaara. I-I'm so sorry, I didn't realize…" I start to stutter. I stand back up and trip on the chair and fall backwards. Before I hit the ground, Gaara catches my arm and pulls me to him.

I blink in amazement of the action. One of my hands are in his and the other one on his shoulder. His other hand is on my upper back keeping me close. I blush, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-to…" I trail off and look away still blushing.

He smirks and let's go of my hand but still stands there, "No problem." I look at him and he smiles. "So are we going to get to the study or not?" he asks pulling back and turning around to get to the other side of the table sitting in front of me.

I sit down and move a strand of lose hair behind my ear. I open a book and start to ask what he needs help on. When I look up from the book I notice that Gaara's paying more attention to me then the book. I sigh and close my eyes, closing the book and looking back at him. He smiles, "Why'd you stop?" he asks.

I look at him questioningly, "Pay more attention to the book and not me please." I say and reopen the book. He sighs, "Ok, Ok." He chuckles, but he pays attention the whole time until 15 minutes before we have to go.

"So. Would you mind if I walked you home?" Gaara asks looking up from the problems he was writing down and finishing.

I look up from the paper he was writing on and stare at him for a minute. "Um, ya that's fine I guess." I look around then back at him. I smile, "only if you finish the problems that I gave you then ya, you can." He groans and starts to complain. I laugh and tell him to finish.

He finishes 2 minutes before when the tutor session ends. He smiles looking up from his paper, "Done and ready to walk you home." I smile and pack up all my things and the books.

We head to the library door and we head out. By the time we get to the front gate, my arms hurt from all the extra books in my bag. I sigh, "You know you don't have to walk me home." He smiles and takes my bag and flings it over his shoulder. He smiled, "No problem. Just doing something for the one who has to take free time out of there day to tutor me. So don't worry, its nothing." He said and walked out of the gate.

I stood there for a minute. I shook my head and run to catch up with Gaara.

"So which direction?" he asked. I point to right and looked at him. He nodded his head and started off that direction. I followed him till I stop to look at the flowers at a near-by store that my mom worked at.

"Their pretty huh? My aunt ran the shop till she died last year. Now my mom owns it and…" I trail off and sighed. "Well let's just say things got a whole lot better and I'm now able to attend Konoha high school." I shrug and look at the sidewalk. I take a deep breath and looked up.

Gaara was standing there looking down at the sidewalk. He closed he eyes and sighed, "Well we better get you home before it gets to dark." He looks up and nods in the direction we were heading. I nod and follow him to my house.

My mom walks out and stops at the front door, "Oh honey, who is this? Is this the boy you are tutoring?" my mom asks.

"Yes, mom, he was just walking my home right Gaara-kun?" I say turning around to face Gaara.

"Oh, thank you Sabuto-kun. Please won't you stay for dinner?" my mom asked, looking at me with a look that said 'let him stay for dinner and no but's' kind of look. I sighed and grabbed Gaara's arm and nearly dragged him inside before he could answer.

After dinner, mom told me to bring him up to my room and maybe study a little more. I sighed and walked up stairs. Gaara followed and closed the door behind him. I sat down on the bed sitting cross-legged at the foot of the bed. Gaara walked over and sat down at the other end. The bed was a small twin bed so there wasn't much room.

I look around the room and stand up to grab a book from my desk. I walk back to the bed, sitting where I had before. "So what do you want to do now?" I ask, opening the book and starting from where I had left off.

"I don't know. Maybe we could…" he stops and leans over and looks at my book. I lean to the side staring at him wide eyed. "What book are you reading?" he asks looking from the book to me and back.

"Um, just a random book. I've read it before, you can barrow it if you'd like." I say closing the book and handing it to him. He takes it and flips it to the back. His eyes widen as he reads the bake of the bands that are in it.

"HE DID WHAT?" he yells, flipping through the book and stopping on my favorite band. 'Rock Life'. He read through the pages faster than I could keep up with. "No, no no no no. If that happens then…" he finally realizes that I'm sitting next to him wide eyed. "Oh, um, sorry. Well you see…"he pauses and sighs" you see the lead singer of the band 'Rock Life' is my brother. Well step-brother." He looks at me.

"Your step-brother…is the lead singer…of the band…'Rock Life'?" I ask, my eyes widen farther, if possible. Gaara nods his head still looking at me. "So then that means…" I look at the book then back at Gaara.

He scratches the back of his head, "Ya, I guess you could say I'm second in line for a music company." He looks me in the eyes, smirking. I look at him in pure surprise.

I surprise Gaara and myself by flinging my arms around his neck and hugging him, pushing us both backwards on the bed.

Our faces were inches from each other's. He looks at me in complete, utter shock from below as I lay on top of him. I sit up abundantly, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-to…" I stutter out. I realize my position and bush deeply, feeling the heat rise to my face. I'm sitting in his lap, both of my legs on either side of his waist and his hands on my waist lightly.

"No need to worry." Gaara smiles mischievously. He removes his right hand from my waist and places it on the back of my neck, pulling me down closer to him. When his lips lightly brush mine I freeze.

He licks his lips, the tip of his tong touching my lips. I gasp, a slight shiver running down my spine. Gaara took it as a sign to go on and kisses me softly, waiting for a reaction. My eyes widen in surprise. My mind told me to pull back and panic, but my body leans into the kiss, pressing harder against his body.

* * *

A/N: rikuxroxas-696 here~! so this is the second chapter~...and for the next I'm going to need~...oh lets say 2 reviews this time...and good ones...hints,tips, ect. is fine...but no saying its crapy...cause then ill feel like crap and ask you why that is and try to change it...but if something needs to be changed go ahead and say so...rikuxroxas-696 over and out~! XDxd


End file.
